Rescue Me
by Akkadia
Summary: Mao gets a text and rushes back to Japan. Something has happened to Daisuke, something only he can save Daisuke from. But will Mao's love and support be enough? Or has Daisuke been hurt too badly to recover? WARNING very vulnerable Daisuke, don't like don't read!


A/N: Okay this is completely off the wall for me but I had to vent. After a certain situation that occurred it made me want to write this. I apologize if I make Dai-chan appear too 'weak or vulnerable' but remember he does have a soft side and he is only human.

Disclaimer: In a sense I own Tatsuki but other than that everyone mentioned in the story is either a real person or based off a real person.

 _Something happened to Dai-chan_

 _You need to get back to Japan right away_

 _I'll meet you at the airport, your_

 _ticket has already been purchased._

Mao reread the text before glancing up. He had just gotten off the plane and was now scanning the area in hopes to see the sender of it. Finally he noticed that familiar red hair and ran over. "Stefanie what's wrong what happened?"

Stefanie placed a finger to her lips, "Not here. There's a car waiting for us. Come on, I'll explain everything on the way."

Mao only nodded as he followed Stefanie out of the airport not worrying about going through baggage check. He had only brought along a few items that he had packed in his carryon bag. He wasn't sure how long he was going to stay but luckily the timing had worked out He was on a week long break from classes anyway so it worked out in his favor.

"Sorry to message you and ask you to come so urgently." Stefanie said as she led Mao out to the car. "It's just after what happened I thought it was best if he saw you."

Mao climbed into the car, "What exactly did happen?"

Stefanie shook her head, "Dai-chan was attacked."

Mao's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I guess it was after the last Triple Zone episode. He was on his way home when some crazy girl was trying to use chloroform on him. Dai-chan's strong we know but she came up from behind him and well." Stefanie trailed off, "If Dai-chan hadn't forgotten his phone Tatsuki never would have seen it and-"

"Wait Shinomori Tatsuki?" Mao asked.

"Yes, he's Daisuke's new assistant. Apparently Dai-chan had forgotten his phone and was going to head back into the studio to get it but Tatsuki said he would and would meet Dai-chan outside. Apparently the girl got the jump on him from behind. Tatsuki said when he came into view the girl took off and Dai-chan was treated." Stefanie explained. "The police and others are looking for the girl and have a good idea who it is based off the description Tatsuki was able to give them."

"But what about Dai-chan is he okay I need to see him." Mao asked urgently.

"He's still alive but far from okay. We think she might have tried to slip him a drug too." Stefanie answered quietly. "He had been receiving threats and phone calls among other things so the agency set up a secret apartment where he's under an alias."

"If it's secret how do you know about it?" Mao asked.

"Well I know where the building is. Daisuke told me himself. He said he didn't want to worry me and wanted someone outside the agency to know in case well, I guess in case. As for the actual apartment number that's still secret even to me. Dai-chan doesn't know you're coming though but Tatsuki does and he told me he would put a marking on the door that you would understand." Stefanie explained. "He did say that it was on an odd numbered floor though. But wouldn't say anything else."

Mao's grip on his bag tightened. "Are you sure after what's happened Dai-chan is going to want to see anyone?"

"Trust me he needs you right now." Stefanie responded. They pulled up to the building and got out. Stefanie thanked the driver before returning to Mao. "Okay he's in this building here. I'm staying at a hotel not far from here for a couple of days for a project from work so I was in the area anyway. So I'll be close and in touch. Tatsuki gave me the spare key to the place to give to you." She leaned over and hugged the younger boy before placing a key into his hand, "Now go get Dai-chan."

Mao watched as Stefanie climbed into the car and drove off before he turned to face the building. "A room on an odd numbered floor." He entered the building and headed up to the 3rd floor. Going down the hall he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He checked the 5, and 7th and didn't see anything either. Finally he reached the 9th floor and headed down the hall Room number 611 had a sticker of a tiger striped cat that looked a lot like Roku under the door handle. Had he not looked again he would have easily missed it. "This must be it."

Pulling the key out of his hand he placed it into the lock and to his astonishment it unlocked. Peeking his head in he noticed the main room was empty. The apartment wasn't fancy. It was just a sitting room kitchen off to the side, an area for a futon and a small bathroom. It looked like a dorm almost. Mao's eyes scanned the whole apartment and he immediately focused a figure curled up on the small couch. It was Da-chan and he was crying.

Reaching into his pocket he sent a quick text that simple said, 'Turn Around." He looked up to see Daisuke reach into his pocket read the text and do what it says. Seconds later the handsome actor nearly fell off the sofa.

"Mao?"

"May I come in?" Mao asked.

Daisuke was on his feet in a second pulling the other boy into the room shutting and locking the door immediately afterwards. No words were exchanged as looked at Mao confused.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here." Mao spoke up. When Daisuke didn't say anything in return he leaned up and wrapped his arms around the older mans' neck kissing him deeply, "You're not dreaming, I'm really here." Seconds later he felt Daisuke's arms wrap themselves tightly around his waist.

"Mao, you're here. You're really here." Daisuke murmured as he rested his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace for several moments before Daisuke pulled away but only enough to look at the other boy, "Wait I don't understand. How did you know I was here?"

Mao looked towards the small sofa. "Let's sit down first and I'll explain."

Daisuke nodded as he reluctantly let go and walked over to the sofa patting the spot next to him so Mao would sit down too. Once they were both sitting Daisuke took Mao's hand again almost as if he needed the physical contact reassure himself his beloved was actually there.

"Well the other day I got a text from Stefanie. She told me something happened to you and she had already bought a plane ticket." Mao spoke up. "Looks like she had been right. Now what exactly happened to you?"

"Well I was on my way to the station when I realized I had forgotten my phone. Tatsuki was with me and he said he'd run and get it for me. I was just a few feet away from the back door and it wouldn't take Tatsuki long so I waited for him." Daisuke shook his head, "Next thing I knew I had a cloth over my mouth and I was being pushed up against the wall. I was starting to feel light headed and but I remember a hand reaching into my pants. If Tatsuki hadn't returned at the right time I don't know what-" he was visibly shaking now.

Mao leaned back against the sofa and pulled Daisuke on top of him so the older man's ear was directly over his heart, "It's okay love. It won't happen again. You're safe now."

Daisuke held tight to Mao, the grip on his lover's shirt causing his knuckle to appear bone white. "I can still feel that hand." He shook his head, "I want to forgot. I need…" He trailed off.

Mao could tell what his boyfriend needed and although he wasn't quite ready to go all the way yet, perhaps later during his stay. But right now he tilted Daisuke's head so the handsome actor's lips met his in a soft kiss. "Will let me help you?"

Daisuke adjusted his position so he was now lying on top of Mao covering the former idol completely, "Please." he begged.

Mao didn't need to hear anymore. He maneuvered himself and his love so he was now on top and began to place gentle kisses all over his beloved's neck and collar bone. "Dai-chan if you want me to stop, if it gets too much for you, please tell me. I don't want to ever hurt you."

Daisuke answered by pulling Mao down into a passionate liplock, "Don't stop, please. I need to feel you baby I need you to make it go away, please."

Mao only nodded as he returned to placing kisses all over Daisuke's chest and collarbone. Knowing he had free range he lowered his hand to reach up and slowly run his fingers over Daisuke's nipple earning a gasp from the older male. He repeated the gesture before reaching up and slowly unbuttoning the shirt the handsome actor had donned that day. Once the shirt was open Mao slowly kissed his beloved's toned chest resting his head on Daisuke's heart for a moment. "It's been so many months and even now you're more gorgeous than ever. " He kissed Daisuke's stomach. "I saw those picture you had taken for Shukan Bunshun."

"You're not jealous are you?' Daisuke asked softly.

"No, because there's a difference between the viewers and readers of that magazine and me." Mao responded as he moved had hand further down so now he was grasping the button to Daisuke's jeans. He slowly removed the article of clothing leaving his lover clad only in a pair of dark blue boxers.

Moving back up he captured Daisuke's lips again moving his hands up and down the sculpted chest. He moved His fingers over his beloved's nipples until they were soon standing at attention. He relocated his kisses from the lips to Daisuke's neck again searching for that one spot that would drive his boyfriend wild. He had located it one other time by pure accident. Once he was sure he had it right he gently bite down on the flesh earning a cry from his beloved. "I'm going to ask you again Dai-chan do you want me to stop?" He didn't think anyone could ever picture Daisuke being so vulnerable or in a state like this so he had to make sure.

"Kyosuke please don't' stop, please." Daisuke begged.

Hearing Daisuke call him Kyosuke was too much. He moved down so he was now removing Daisuke's boxers exposing him in all his glory. "The difference between them and me is that I get to see this and I get to show you how much I love you." He slowly began to stroke the hardened member already dripping with precum. "Dai-chan you said you wanted me to help you forget." He leaned up and kissed the other man's lips gently, "Will you let me help you forget. Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

Daisuke pulled Mao down wrapping his arms around the younger boy's torso. "I want you Kyosuke, I need you. Please."

Mao didn't need to hear anymore. He moved down and engulfed Daisuke's member in one swift motion earning a cry of pleasure. Satisfied with the response but craving more Mao moved his lips and tongue along the side giving the hard shaft soft caresses in the way only he knew how.

Daisuke hadn't been sure what to expect but the result had been quite literally breathtaking when he felt his beloved's mouth surround him. Earlier that day he had been trying to forget everything that had happened and figure out how he had been so stupid to let his guard down after receiving the comments on his blog along with all the letters. Now with his boyfriend's help he was blanking out his mind and just being himself. He knew he would have to tell Kyosuke everything but for now he was going to let his beloved prove his want to keep his promise. His mind was brought back to reality when he felt a particularly hard suck on his member and he looked down to see the former idol licking him as if he was the sweetest of all the treats Mao had ever had the pleasure to dine on.

"You taste so good Dai-chan." Mao breathed, "I forgot how much I missed this." He sucked again moving his lips and tongue form the base to the tip. When he reached the tip he slipped his tongue into the already sensitive slit as his lips wrapped themselves around the head giving it a hard suck.

That pushed Daisuke over the edge as he screamed out Kyosuke's name shaking hard as his orgasm tore through his breathing came out in fast pants as he tried to steady his beating heart. After a moment he felt Kyosuke's lip on his own allowing him to taste himself. "Thank you baby."

Mao rested himself on top of Daisuke smiling, "No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. And I'm guessing it was yours too."

Daisuke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Mao's waist. "Remind me to send a text to Stefanie later. I owe her a big thank you."

"Why not do it now?" Mao asked reaching into his pocket, "And just to be safe you can use my phone." He was about to hand Daisuke the phone when Daisuke's own phone rang.

Daisuke reached over scanned the caller ID before answering, "Moshi moshi."

Mao moved away and waited for Daisuke to finish his conversation all the while noticing the different expressions that seem to shadow over his beloved's face. Was this good news or bad news?

Daisuke ended the call and turned to Mao. "They think they found my attacker but they want me to come down and identify her."

"Identify her how? I thought she attacked you from behind."

"She did but when she ran off she made the mistake of looking at me. After what happened her face was engraved in my mind and I couldn't shake it out." Daisuke explained. "Tatsuki is going to be there too. He saw her full out and well I guess he wants to be there now in order to make up for not being there earlier."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mao asked as he watched Daisuke get dressed.

"Yes, but I don't want you to leave my sight for one moment." Daisuke answered. "Before this happened my attacker was sending me notes and disturbing comments on my blog. I could read between the lines. She would go after anyone important to me so she could have me to herself."

Mao nodded in understanding. "So is Tatsuki coming to get us?"

"Yes he should be here soon. By the way in case something like this happens again the only people who know about this place besides you now are Stefanie, Tatsuki and my manager. The agency knows the building but even they didn't know my room number or even the floor. No one wanted to take any chances." Daisuke said as he looked at his phone when his text indicator buzzed. "Tatsuki's here. Come on let's go. We'll be going out the back way."

Mao followed Daisuke down the back stairs and out the door where they saw Tatsuki standing there. He hadn't seen the other man in ages and the two shared a brief hug.

"So it's true then you two?" Tatsuki asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Daisuke glanced back at Mao who had climbed into the back seat. "Yep for quite a while now. Most of our friends know already but no one in the media. The fans suspect but to protect my image I guess I can't deny it nor can I confirm it on camera. They know I love Mao but the don't know what kind of love."

Tatsuki chuckled, "Hey no judgment here. As long as you two are happy that's all that matters. He looked up at Mao in the re view mirror. "I just hope Mao won't be itching to give me an ass kicking for not being there for his boyfriend when he needed me."

Mao shook his head, "It wasn't anything you had control over."

They pulled into the station and Tatsuki led them in. "Okay they found her in a hotel about 3 miles away from the station. Stefanie was actually the one who called me. Apparently they were both on the same floor."

"Is Stef here?" Daisuke asked.

"No she said she couldn't make it. She said something about having to work but she sends you guys the best." Tatsuki explained. When they reached the room where Daisuke's attacker was being held.

Daisuke saw the woman with the familiar cut short dark brown hair. "That's her."

The woman looked up and her eyes widened in surprise, "Daisuke help me! They arrested me for no reason. I'm your biggest fan you have to help me!" her eyes were pleading but then they narrowed in disgust when they moved to see Mao. "What the hell is this?" She tried to move towards them but the handcuff around her wrist prevented her from doing so. She glared daggers at Mao, "Get your filthy hands off my Daisuke." she hissed, "Or I'll make you. He's mine and no one else's."

Daisuke's grip on Mao's handed tightened and he held his beloved closer. He moved to speak but was stopped when he saw Tatsuki step forward. "Tatsuki what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done earlier." Tatsuki said as he turned to the officer in charge. "I'm allowed to say whatever I wish to her as long as I don't physically touch her right?"

The officer glanced down at the cuffs making sure they were securely fastened. "I'm a fan of Watanabe-kun's so just this once I'm going to step out of the room. So you may say whatever you please. But should she try to give you any trouble I will be right outside the door."

Tatsuki nodded his head in thanks before turning to the brunette, "All right, you listen and you listen good. You have no right whatsoever to claim Daisuke as your own as if he was some piece of property you could purchase at an auction. He is a human being and he has rights. Also all those comments and notes? Yeah I've read them. What kind of sick human being possess over that? You lust after someone you can't have so badly and then you try to attack them? That's not being a supportive fan that's being a selfish bitch and a danger to the one you claim your so supportive of. You say you're his number one fan? I beg to differ." Tatsuki moved so close to the brunette had he been an inch closer he would have been just in her reach. "So if you dare even think of laying your hands on my friend again I'll make you suffer to the point you won't want to life to regret it. The same goes for Mao as well."

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Tatsuki that angry before and it almost scared him. Turning to the window he waved the officer in. After all the paperwork and Daisuke agreeing to press charges the blonde was taken away. Once all things were said and done Daisuke looked at Mao, "So how long are you staying?"

"Five days. I have a short break from classes right now so this kind of worked out. I had wondered if it paid to come over for a short time but I guess I got my answer." Mao explained.

"Will you spend those days with me?" Daisuke asked softly.

"I planned on it." Mao chuckled. "But first-" he turned to Tatsuki and hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

Tatsuki was taken by surprise by the gesture but only smiled as he returned the embrace. "I meant what I said. I'll do what I can to protect both of you."

Daisuke smiled, "Mind giving us a lift back to my place."

Tatsuki smiled, "Actually your manager and I have been talking and he and I both think you need a small vacation."

"Vacation?" Daisuke quiered.

"Yep everything was set up right before we filmed Triple Zone. But because of what happened it was delayed. In fact the trip will be for five days to any destination of your choice. I'd be going with you but I think since Mao's here it would be better if he had my ticket." Tatsuki said.

"Well in that case where do you want to go?" Mao asked

"Guam." Daisuke said almost immediately

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?" Daisuke asked. "Do you not want to go there?"

"Daisuke I would go to the moon and back if I could with you." Mao answered chuckling.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Mao's waist, "Well maybe not the moon but give me the right ticket and I'll take you to the stars." He kissed his lover's lips, "Will you let me?"

Tatsuki shook his head, "Why don't we get you two packed on the plane first. Then you guys can go to all the destinations you want."

Daisuke turned to look at his assistant. "Oh trust me I plan to." He pulled Mao closer, "And I'm not losing him on the way either."

Mao pouted, "Not unless you count either of us being lost in-" he was silenced when he felt Daisuke's lips on his own.

Tatsuki chuckled. He had been worried this whole thing was going to damage Daisuke to a point he wouldn't be able to recover. But after seeing those two together he knew Mao was the right one for him. He knew they would take it one step at a time and he would be there to support them every step of the way.

A/N I won't ask f reviews because I won't be continuing this. But I hoped at least one of you (if there is one) enjoyed the read. This also helped me overcome my writer's block so not all was lost.


End file.
